Hysteria
by xXxrachiexXx
Summary: Heero looses his grip on sanity and attacks the other Gpilots. What are they going to do? Rated PG for descriptions of violence. [On hiatus]


Hysteria  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did there would be a whole lot more of Quatre, a lot less of Heero and Relena wouldn't be in it at all.  
  
I wrote this fic with my friend DBZHobbit, so she deserves credit too. Warning: We are both as insane as each other.  
  
It was a normal day in Quatre's house on colony X569. That was until Duo came in screaming blue murder. Wufei thought that he was just moaning about Hilde again and was preparing to lock himself in the closet to get away from him. It wasn't until Trowa and Quatre had managed to pin him down and get something legible out of him that they understood what was going on. According to Duo, Heero was insane and trying to kill him. The others saw nothing out of the ordinary here as now that they were living together Heero tried to at least shoot Duo twice a day. To calm Duo down they all said that they would go and take a look outside where Heero was mending one of the boy's motorcycles, Wufei only went along because Trowa grabbed him by the collar and dragged him. They got to where Heero was meant to be but he wasn't there. Then they heard a large bang from the hanger where they kept their Gundams, Suddenly Wing Zero came bursting through the hanger door and Wufei stopped his chant of 'Duo is a wimp'.  
  
Wing Zero stopped in front of them, Quatre, the most reasonable of all the boys, decided to try and talk through it with Heero " Heero! We don't have another mission yet! Why are you in your Gundam?" He was answered by a loud, insane laugh over the intercom. The remaining pilots were now extremely worried, Heero NEVER laughed. Something must be seriously wrong. As they couldn't get to the hanger because Heero was in the way, they all ran inside. They needed to know exactly what happened from Duo. This was going to be much more difficult than they expected as Duo had resorted to curling up in the corner and rocking back and forth. Trowa was the first to try "Duo? You need to tell us what happened when Heero tried to kill you."  
  
"Nope. Too bad, not telling"  
  
Then it was Quatre's turn. He got down on his knees to be level with Duo "Duo, if you tell us then we can stop him without hurting him. You don't want him hurt do you?" Duo actually had to sit and think about how to answer that question as he did find a great pleasure in either hurting or annoying Heero. But he declined. Then came the desperate measures.  
  
"MAXWELL! You tell us what happened NOW! Or I'll make sure he DOES kill you next time!" Wufei had Duo by the collar of his jacket and had pulled him up to face level. Duo could do nothing but nod.  
  
"Ok, I was coming back from Hilde's and I just casually passed Heero and gave him a noogie. Just like I always do. Usually he just pushes me away or yells at me for a bit and then goes back to whatever he was doing at the time. But not this time. No, this time he" Duo shivered "He turned around and his eyes turned red, not just like they were blood shot either, I mean wholly turned red. No pupils at all. He then pulled his gun out on me and said, "You are the target. Run" so I did. He then he started shooting after me until I got in the house. Then I guess that he went into the hanger and got Wing Zero"  
  
Quatre had started pacing "What would have made him change so much? Even Heero wouldn't actually shoot at one of us. What could have happened to him?"  
  
None of them had the answer. Trowa stared out of the window for a while until he suddenly stated, "He's gone"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"He's gone. He's flown off in Wing Zero" At this Quatre practically had a heart attack  
  
"But he could hurt innocent people! He's not in the right frame of mind to be piloting a Gundam! He could destroy everyone!"  
  
They had no choice. They all went out to the hanger and got into their Gundams. They would have to fight Heero, or at least stop him from causing immense damage. They didn't know if they would have to kill him or not. But if he got out of hand then they would have to.  
  
xXxrachiexXx: Ok! Chappie one done!  
  
DBZHobbit: Yay! Go us!  
  
xXxrachiexXx: Please review because then we'll write more! Trust us, it gets good!  
  
DBZHobbit: R and R!!!! 


End file.
